Holding The Hands I Love
by sliceofperfection
Summary: With Mary's wedding coming, Robert remembers the day he proposed to Cora and realizes how loveless it was in comparison. It's amidst the gaiety surrounding Downton that Robert prepares a romantic scheme of his own to show Cora just how much she means to him.
1. For the love of duty

**_I wish this were my idea! But I can take no credit since it was the lovely anon of GranthamGal (modernamericangirl on tumblr) who came up with this plotline. She was just kind enough to let me play in someone else's sandbox of imagination. I've decided it will be a multi-chapter, though the length is still debatable. Hopefully this satisfies everyone's desires. As always, I own nothing and gain no profit (except sheer enjoyment) in writing this._**

* * *

_'Remember we're all counting on you, son. The future of Downton is at stake.' All he can hear is his father's words while he paces anxiously in the library. Hands clasped behind his back, Robert takes five paces in front of the fireplace turns and retreats five paces back to his starting place. It's as methodical as the ticking on the mantle. It serves a purpose just like everything else in this room, in this house. And the blue eyed girl with bouncing midnight curls that refuse to stay in place despite his mother's daily criticisms is no exception. He wonders if she knows just yet what it is she's pledging her life to as she stays in a room with pristinely managed sheets and wide open windows that let in so much moonlight and cool air at night it feels as though you're sleeping underneath the stars. He wonders if she will ever grow tired of someone changing her clothes six times a day. He wonders if she's catching onto the way his mother criticizes her sharp tongued accent that can't seem to tell a lie. He wonders if she'll ever know him, a near stranger, well enough to discern it's all an act designed to uphold the honor of the Crawley family. But whenever Miss. Cora Levinson pushes her way into the library, her wide eyes gleaming with excitement at being called to meet with him alone, he doesn't have to wonder anymore. Because it's very obvious she doesn't know. And he only hopes she never does. _

"Did you hear the story?" He hears the eagerness ringing in her voice before feeling the mattress sway when she slides into bed beside him.

"Yes," He responds so she can't berate him for not listening. But from that point onward in their conversation, Robert's too consumed by his own thoughts to hear her recount the story of how his eldest daughter just recently became engaged.

In fact, it's all he'd thought about ever since Mary and Matthew made their announcement at New Years Eve dinner that night. How Matthew gave her a heartfelt speech on the front lawn as snow fell softly around them. How he knelt down before her like a true gentleman who felt humbled and perhaps a bit unworthy of the woman he was proposing marriage to. How they aimed to keep it a secret until the New Year because honestly, what could be more romantic than starting anew with the one you loved?

Yes, he listened to all the minute details that both parties happily relayed with nothing short of true loved mirrored in one another's gazes. He rejoiced that Downton would stay in the family, and that his beloved, eldest daughter was truly happy with her match. But his delight was soon dampened when Mary, truly encapsulated with zeal, asked her mother with quiet curiosity, "Is this how it's supposed to feel, Mama? As if I'm the only girl in the world who suddenly could be this happy?"

"I'm certain it is, my dear girl." She slowly reached for her daughter's hand, squeezing it with affirmation.

"But I mean..." Mary leaned forward, lowering her voice, "is this how you felt when Papa asked you?"

The inquiry was meant to bring Cora into strictest confidence. But somehow in his lingering near his wife, the words still reached his ears. He should have walked away in that moment and let his imagination override the real reply she would give. But his curiosity beat out any logical rationale, so he peeked slyly at Cora in her moment of hesitation. The light dimmed from her usually sparkling blue eyes, causing him to feel a certain self-reproach he never expected. As her smile flickered for a split second, he felt his throat go dry and his ears go hot with shame.

Her eyes lowered to the carpet, tilting her head to the side as a familiar glaze of nostalgia spreads across her face. Once she finds her voice again it's smooth and warm without an air of insult or injury, "If I'm remembering correctly, then yes." When more questions appear across Mary's face, she then adds swiftly. "But you're asking me to recall the finer details of many years ago, my darling girl. And after you're father and I have been so happily married for as long as we have...it's hard to fully remember everything."

Cora's response was far too kind given the way their marriage began. He wondered how many details she recalled from that night, and if there was any lingering disappointment that she intentionally withheld from him. He knew she'd never admit this unless he asked directly. So he silently removed himself from the conversation, knowing he wouldn't be missed from a conversation that would only make his mind linger on painful memories.

"Robert," Cora's tone snaps his attention back to their current setting. He looks over to her, slightly bewildered by her scrutinizing gaze, "You've been rather quiet ever since we turned in."

"I've just been thinking," He lets out an indifferent sigh, his gaze wavering from her to the space between them.

"Oh?" She slides further underneath the blankets, propping her chin up underneath her arm on the pillows. "What about?"

He looks down at her, noting the inquisitive sparkle dancing across her eyes that stirs an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. "It's nothing..." He reaches out a hand to touch the side of her face, a general tell of reassurance that's oftentimes convincing.

He watches her lips twitch into a knowing half smile, and she mutters teasingly. "Your sudden thoughts wouldn't have something to do with our eldest daughter's engagement would it?"

Even after all these years, her ability to read his mind with a single gaze still unnerves him. His mouth parts slightly in astonishment and he grumbles, trying to hold back the bemused curl in his lips. "I hate it when you do that."

"No you don't," Cora chuckles in high pitched tones, batting his arm playfully. "You love me all the more for it."

He rolls his eyes at her, unable to argue with what he knows to be true. Possessing such an uncanny synchronization for these sorts of things made their lives together so comfortable it was often uncomfortable. There were no secrets between them. And anything that might be too painful to vocalize was talked around in a way that both of them came to understand. Like the matter of his mother's disapproval in him marrying an American heiress many years ago, or his oversight with one of the maids when she had been sick with Spanish Flu. Granted there were different degrees of omission, but never did they stay completely unknown to the other for very long. Robert suspected, this scenario would play out very similarly to all the others. Because whenever his wife wanted to know something or have something be known, she didn't hold it in.

"You seemed so pleased about it earlier," She notes gently.

"I still am pleased," Robert assures her.

There's another lull in the conversation that she picks apart by inquiring simply. "Then _what_?" He watches her lift an unsatisfied brow at his vague replies, her mouth contorting to one side of her face.

He chews on the inside of his cheek thoughtfully, a nervous habit that often earned him a swift reprimand from his parents when he was younger. His heartbeat quickens out of sheer nervousness because the course of this conversation could create an uncertain shift in their marriage. And Robert never coped well in uncertain situations, especially ones his entire life was built around. But examining her patient expression mounting with concern, gives him a purpose to confide his thoughts. Even if they surround a rather unpleasant time he'd rather forget altogether, he knows with Mary's impending nuptials they aren't likely to go away.

Tracing the golden scrolls embroidered across their comforter he wonders, "Why did you say yes...when I asked you?"

Whenever he decides to look up at her again, she blinks back at him, clearly surprised by the turn in their conversation. An intrigued smirk crosses her mouth, "You've never asked me that before. Why do you want to know now?"

He shrugs, attempting to repose something as if to appear like an afterthought. Even though the true reasons echo bitterly throughout his head. "I suppose...Matthew's proposals had me thinking about it. Mary seems so utterly happy about it all."

"And you don't think I was happy whenever you asked?" She retorts with an incredulous air.

Sensing he already knows the answer, Robert can't help but ask anyway. "Were you?"

"Of course," She confirms wholeheartedly. "Do you think I'd say yes, if I wasn't?"

He looks down from her piercing gaze, suddenly feeling embarrassed at how idiotic his self-consciousness must appear. Robert mutters in nearly inaudible tones, "Probably not."

She places her hand on top of his, stopping it from tracing patterns along the down filled blanket. His gaze reluctantly meets hers only to discover her replying with enough certainty to carry him away from any lingering doubts, "_Definitely_ not." Cora must sense the doubt that fills inside him because she continues in a more light hearted tone, "Honestly Robert, sometimes you carry more guilt than a Catholic."

His mouth curls upward at her attempt to tease him, but it's only a short lived feeling of good will. Because her earlier words to Mary, although she's unaware he's bore witness to them, still resonate within him. Perhaps that finer detail of how him asking escaped her for a specific reason that she managed to leave unanswered. Perhaps she tried to mask the awkwardness of their proposal with happier memories that only spoke of the love they grew to share with one another over time. No matter what Cora told him, he refused to simply allow for that pivotal moment in their lives together to fade away into something not worth remembering. Even after she clicked off the lamp on her bedside table and he could hear her soft snores permeate the quiet room, he lay awake thinking of how he could make up for spoiling the moment when she agreed to commit herself to a foolish young man. A foolish young man who only saw her for the contribution she could provide to Downton, and not the one she would later make to his heart.


	2. Growing more familiar

**_First of all, thank you to everyone who's shown interest in this story so far! I really appreciate it. Secondly, I am consumed by fluffy things because of exciting things that are happening in my personal life, so there's not a whole lot of plot progression happening in this chapter, just a great deal of Cobert fluff. More dialogue and plot will unfold after this chapter, I just got caught up in Robert's head again. I also decided that I will tell it chiefly from Robert's POV, with a bit of flashback from the initial proposal sprinkled in at the beginning of each chapter. Anyway, let me know what you think. Enjoy, and please don't sue because I don't own anything (oh but if I did...)!_**

* * *

_His palms grow clammy; throat constricting at seeing the unbridled joy spreading across her face. He suggests they sit, and the way his mind is slowly spinning out of control, he's grateful when she offers no resistance Their bodies angle opposite one another on the salmon colored settee that's been apart of the estate since before he was born. His knees awkwardly brush against her rose colored skirts, and he finds himself muttering an apology even though this close proximity isn't a new occurrence for them._

_She must notice something's off because she leans forward with her brows arched in worry, "Lord Downton? Is everything alright?"_

_His hands lay flat on top of his knees, and he nods silently. He swallows in order to regain his thoughts and more time before he utters a question that will no doubt alter both their lives forever. "Please," He decides evenly, "call me Robert."_

_She curls her lips inward to stifle a delighted peal of laughter, and replies shyly. "Only if you call me, Cora."_

The gravel path crunches underneath the sound of their boots while the take their early morning walk across the grounds of Downton. At his Lordship's insistence, the grounds staff cleared the walkway from the few inches of white precipitation that cover mostly everything. Despite the cold air and Cora's proclivity for head colds, the pair of them along with Isis, venture through this sort of wonderland that mother nature's captured them inside. The ground remains slick with ice in several spots, as made evident when Robert feels his wife jerk unexpectedly on his arm.

His instincts take over, and he immediately reaches for her other arm to hold her upright. "Careful my dear," He reminds her softly, "we don't need you rolling down the aisle in a chair before your daughter." A slight smile overtakes his mouth whenever her gloved hand keeps its firm grip on his forearm and she chuckles at his teasing.

"I wouldn't mind as long as your strong arms were there to guide me," She admits coyly, causing a heat to rise along the back of his neck that isn't just from wearing his woolen scarf.

He keeps his focus on the path ahead of them before countering with a knowing air of caution. "Yes, but I also need to guide Mary in the right direction."

"You shouldn't have any trouble with that," She assures him, patting his hand. He hears an ounce of mischief pervade her tone whenever she adds, "Seeing as you've had many years of practice escorting beautiful women."

"But only one gave me the chance to practice for those many years." His mouth twists uncertainly and he lower his voice as those old feelings of regret come back, "And at times I wonder why you ever did."

She huffs and rolls her eyes, "You're not on about _that_ again."

"You never gave me an answer." Robert recalls plainly, tilting his face in her direction.

"I did," Her brow knits together and she pouts at him with a quizzical expression. Several moments pass with her staring intently at him, and he knows this silent game she plays. Her sparkling blue eyes behind thick lids coupled with the teasing grin, resonate a chord within him. This look of knowing she often displays that generally provokes a response proves to be unsuccessful.

He turns his gaze back toward Isis, who dutifully leads them along the winding path. He wonders how much time will pass until she speaks up on the matter again, or even if she will speak up on the matter given her slight annoyance at his need to rehash their less than desirable history. But it's more than that to him. More than just feeling guilty, more than wanting to know what was it that stole her heart away so many years ago. It's a curiosity stirred up by the love he feels so deeply for her. To know there was a part of him that once did not is an inconceivable notion. One he's constantly being confronted by with the talk of a much anticipated wedding.

"But I suppose my answer didn't satisfy your burning desire," Cora lets out a breath, a cloud of cool air dancing in front of her face.

Robert senses a despondency in her voice, and decides it best to divert the conversation to the current wedding plans. "Did you see her ring yet?"

Her face brightens considerably and she nods, "Oh yes. It's very pretty. She'll probably be showing it off tonight, now that it's properly sized."

"Is it fitting for a future Countess?" He asks with a ribbing edge in his tone.

"I think so," She replies plainly, "But don't tell Mary that. She's already making plans for what _her_ version of Downton will look like."

He shoots her a sideways glance, noticing the slight tension in his wife's face. He's always known her to be a bit sensitive in the matter of her place at Downton. Many years of feeling like an outsider have taken a toll on her, despite her best efforts to hide it. Not everyone has seen it as fully as him. Particularly their eldest daughter who can be so willfully ambitious at times that is blinds her to the consequences her words might impart to others. So he tries to alleviate Cora's deep seeded insecurities planted by so many close to the home they've built.

"She's just excited. I wouldn't take it to heart."

The tense lines written along her jaw are slowly erased and a sense of nostalgia takes place of them. "You know I can't help it. They're my girls, and even though they are lovely young women now, they will always be my girls." A sudden gust of winter wind blows passed them, carrying off her words and the memories attached to them.

He understands this feeling of letting them go, in a similar manner. Masking his emotions of heartache with a protective paternal attitude, he asserts. "Believe me, my dear, if there was a way to stop them from falling in love with these young men with new ideals, or writing columns or having children, I would have found a way many years ago."

He's glad to hear an airy giggle escape her as she responds, "Well you certainly tried to stop the former. There's not much else you can do about the latter."

Robert shrugs, "I had to give it a go. I am their father, after all."

They both chuckle in amusement, and Cora nudges his ribs with her elbow. A few moments go by in silence and while they continue walking the path a light flurry of snow begins to fall quietly around them. Robert's just about to suggest they retreat to the warmth of the library whenever his wife breaks through the quiet with her voice.

"That's one of the reasons I said yes."

He throws her an intrigued sideways glance, "What?"

"Your strong sense of familial duty," She explains, the remnants of a shy smile creeping across her lips. "It's one of the reasons I agreed to marry you." Her eyes dart up to meet his questioning face, and for a split second he feels like he's looking at the demure young woman that walked into his life several years prior.

He stops walking, mesmerized by her beauty contrasted by the white flecks of precipitation falling around them. They cling to her dark hair, coiffed to reflect the shorter, modern style. Cora peers up at him with a hint of something in her visage that quickens the beating of his heart. She takes a few steps into his arms, wrapping hers around his middle. His hands rest upon her shoulders while he returns her soft gaze.

"Not to mention that sophisticated accent of yours might have had something to do with it," She murmurs teasingly, which earns an appreciative snort on his end of things.

He looks down at the space between them, his hands anxiously kneading her shoulder blades. "I wasn't the only one who could have charmed you with that."

"Well I wasn't the only American girl with a boatload of cash," Her arms tighten around him, forcing their bodies closer and him to make eye contact once more. Her pale blue orbs glitter with kindness as she insists, "And yet, you asked _me_."

Robert nods in agreement, seeing her point of view more clearly now. He isn't the only one of them that often wonders _why _or _how _they went from being mere companions to lovers in the span of twelve months. The right side of his mouth twitches into a half smile while he nearly admits, _And I would ask you again without even thinking twice. _But at the risk of spoiling his plans before given the chance to unfold, he places a silent kiss at her cold forehead.

"Shall we go back in?" He suggests whenever he hears her teeth chatter.

She nods appreciatively, lacing her arm back through his and carefully setting over Isis' leash to avoid a swift fall to the ground. "I'm sure Mary and Edith have returned from the village. Amusing they survived an afternoon together."

"Those two still don't see eye to eye," Robert exhales tiredly.

"I doubt they ever will," Cora remarks with an air of disappointment.

It always perplexed him how complex the relations between his daughters remained after all these years. Him and Rosamund had moments of disagreeing, but when the going got rough they could always count on one another. He wasn't sure Mary and Edith ever experienced anything of the sort. He thought the close proximity in age might defer any sort of character differences, but this didn't appear to matter at all. And now that Sybil, their only source of mediation, was gone, Robert hoped they had survived the afternoon together. Because he would need more than just knowing his wife's tendencies if he wanted this surprise to be a great success.


	3. Important questions to ask

_He nods, momentarily flirting with the idea of crossing the line between formality into familiarity. It isn't the first time she's insisted. He couldn't understand it before, but now it's a logical request. So he takes a deep breath, hoping to steady the beating of his fast paced heart and also dismiss the dizzy feeling in his head. "I think we work quite well together. Don't you agree..." He pauses, and practically flinches at how awkward it sounds to use her first name for the first time. "Cora?"_

_Robert notices a sudden rogue paint her round cheeks as an eager smile tugs at her mouth. She inclines her head and replies with a believable certainty he wishes to convey. "I do. I think we get on very well."_

_Relieved by her answer, Robert then finds the courage to probe even further. "And...you like it here? At Downton?"_

_"Yes, it is a lovely place," Her spine straightens, and she primly folds her hands in her lap._

_Noticing this shift in her posture, he inquires, "And you find yourself comfortable here?"_

_"As comfortable as one can be in a new place," Cora remarks pleasantly._

_Her words give him pause. While she is exuberant by nature, there's a certain quality that ignites whenever she speaks of her homeland. He remembers their previous talks of America, how her eyes would light up and her hands gesture emphatically as if she was trying to transport him there just by recounting her experiences there. There's an ache inside of him at the thought of taking that away from her. But then he remembers his purpose. If it isn't done then his family's home will surely be taken. So he shoves away these feelings of guilt, burying them deeper inside his heart and asks, "And would you find it pleasing to make your future home here?"_

_He watches her edge forward on the cushion and raise a discerning brow. It's a look he's been on the receiving end quite a few times already, and even during a line of trivial questions, it's always made him uneasy. But if her expression is piercing, he soon discovers her voice to be the furthest thing from it. She stutters uncertainly by the underlying meaning tied in with his question, "Are you...are you asking me if I'd want to live here? With you? As your...wife?" The final word comes out quieter than the rest of the thought and her eyes dart away with a self-consciousness from being bold in ways he's still growing used to._

_Robert answers with a nervous nod, "Yes. Yes, I am."_

Coming in from his mid-afternoon walk with Isis trailing ahead, he catches a glimpse of her from behind as she works on rearranging the contents of a brass vase in the main hall. The retriever pads towards the mistress of the house, circles around her skirts, and then plops down on the carpet beside her. Cora regards the dog with amusement, briefly abandoning her work to bend over and scratch her husband's dog between the ears. When she stands at full height again she beams at Robert, holding the white star shaped flowers who's centers bleed a deep shade of violet, in between her hands.

"You're back early," He strides across the room to meet her. He reaches for her arm, and pulls her forward slightly in order to plant a chaste kiss against her cheek. When he breaks contact she returns back to shuffling around the flowers that only bloom towards the end of winter. "Did it go well?" He inquires curiously, referencing the shopping trip his girls had planned for the entire day.

"I believe so," She replies lightly while twirling several stalks of flowers around the outer edge of the vase to place them aesthetically correct. "She was torn between two designs, which was unusual."

His brows slant inward and he wonders out of puzzlement, "Isn't Mary always particular when it comes to dress shopping?"

"Yes, but they were two very different styles. One was a bit dated, at least for Mary," She lifts her eyes to meet his, offering an astute smirk.

It's an expression he's seen many times before. A look that silently betrays the modesty she often tries to convey, particularly in regards to purchasing new items for herself. "Let me guess," He intones blithely, "you liked the other one for yourself?"

She admits with a befuddled frown, "Is it odd to say that I did?" He merely shakes his head at her, expecting nothing less from her. "But anyway, it's not like I'll ever have a chance to wear something like that again," She shrugs, glancing back to the vase before returning to her work. He watches her carefully, swearing a glimmer of disillusionment passes through her visage somewhere. _Or perhaps_, he thinks to himself, _you're only imagining it_. Either way, this notion is soon discarded as she swiftly seeks to change the course of the subject, "Besides, I think Mary chose the one that flatters her most."

"Hopefully it doesn't reveal _too_ much of her figure," He intones with an air of concern. Despite his daughter being a fully grown and capable young woman, he still feels a need to protect her. And even though he knows this right is slowly slipping away from him, Robert can't help but hold onto this piece of their relationship.

Luckily Cora silently discerns his concerns and finds a way to dispel them. She rolls her eyes and huffs with mock exasperation. "Short of exposing her ankles, it's hardly revealing, Robert."

Her tone forces a rueful grin out of him. While she takes a moment to step back and admire her work, Robert finds himself admiring something else entirely. He watches her royal blue skirts sway lazily with every move she makes to amend the floral arrangement. He suddenly takes into account the lifted hem that used to brush against the floor. He catches the plunging neckline, that was once a lacy high collar, showcase a sapphire pendant gleaming against her ivory collarbone. Robert soon forgets all his negative opinions about how rapidly women's fashion is progressing to reveal more of the female body, as he takes into account how lovely his wife looks.

Something stirs within him, and Robert steps behind her until his hands are pressed flat against the wood of the table. He feels her tense at the sensation of being trapped between him and a piece of furniture. And he surmises part of her hesitation to return his affectionate advances are due to the possibility of being discovered by one of their daughter's or worse, the Dowager Countess. But doesn't care. He simply cannot care whenever his wife looks rather ravishing in the velvety royal blue and gold, her hair swept underneath itself so tightly that it exposes the full length of her neck. His lips caress the outline of her ear before he asks in low tones, "And what about your dress?" His hand lightly caresses her sleeve, longing to feel her soft skin, but settling for covering her hand with his instead.

Her body molds into his chest, and Cora turns an innocent face up towards him and asks, "What about it?"

"Are your ankles exposed?" He specifies in the same throaty and domineering tone that usually acts as a prelude to those moments they spend behind closed doors. His left foot slides across the bottom part of her leg that's uncovered by her dress, prompting her to inhale sharply.

Lowering her gaze she regards him over her shoulder with heavy eyelids and a wry half smile. "I think I might even be flashing some middle calf."

"You saucy minx." He growls with delight, eliciting a lighthearted giggle from her whenever he suggestively grinds his hips forward into her backside and places a string of hot kisses along her neck.

Cora arches her back, wiggling an elbow into his ribs. She practically whines in protest, "Robert. Not here. Someone might walk in."

Letting out breath, he playfully nips at her neck one last time and releases her from his hold. "You're no fun," He pouts during his retreat.

"_I'm _no fun?" She retorts, placing a hand at her chest as if thoroughly affronted by his remark. "Must I remind you _who_ refused so much as a kiss outside of my bed chambers for the first several years of our marriage? Let alone..." Cora bobs her head in a way that implies she doesn't have to spell out the finer details of what might have just transpired in the main hall of their home without her interference.

His ears redden from her bold accusation, that illuminates some truth to his prudish behavior early on in their marriage. He grins shyly in response to her teasing smirk. "Answer truthfully," He angles his face and parrots a solemn tone, "is your dress for the wedding really _that _revealing?"

Her lips curl upward, utterly pleased with the jealousy invading his words. Cora's shoulders lift out of uncertainty, feigning ignorance in a way that's always drove him mad. She saunters towards him, her hips swaying provocatively. Pausing when she reaches her husband side, she touches the shoulder of his jacket. She leans in and mutters sweetly, "You'll just have to wait and see." Kissing the side of his face before she pats him on the arm, she continues moving past him and up the main staircase. Her hand skates across the polished wood of the banister, gaze focused on the stairs she's currently trudging up as if that's the end of their conversation.

"Really now? That's all you're going to tell me about it?" Robert marvels back at her with open palms.

Leaning over the edge of the railing she tilts her head to the side and muses, "Really darling, where's your sense of adventure? If you want people to believe you're more fun, shouldn't you welcome a little surprise?"

He fights the urge to open his mouth with a smart objection. But then he realizes the irony in her words, closes his mouth, and decides to keep silent. If there's anything he's learned over the course of nearly three and a half decades with Cora, it's the give and take of being in the right. So Robert lets her believe she's won this round of wits, and quietly departs for the library with Isis padding dutifully behind him.

Whenever Robert pushes open the door to the room, he sees his middle daughter already scribbling away at one of the desks. Isis wags her tail with excitement at having discovered Lady Edith, and rushes to sit beside her. Edith pets the dog on the top of the head, while shifting in her seat to face her father. "Hello Papa," She greets with a delighted smile.

It reminds him of when she was a little girl, and she didn't have to say a thing for him to know exactly what she was thinking. The answers often shone in her pale blue eyes, or along the contorts of a muted smile she thought no one noticed. But he noticed. Just as he noticed when Cora did it. This time Edith catches him by surprise with her knack for stirring up polite conversation. "How was your walk?" She asks curiously while he strolls across the room to the desk.

"Rather brief, I'm afraid." He informs her plainly, "It was rather cold out this morning."

She nods in agreement, "Yes, it certainly was. That's why we returned early." Setting down her pen she asks further, "Have you seen Mama?"

"I have," He replies and turns to briefly survey the room, ensuring Cora didn't suddenly decide against an afternoon nap before supper and enter without his knowledge. Robert turns to face Edith once more, brushing the underside of her chin with his forefinger. "You girls did well to show her that gown."

His daughter beams up at him with a certain pride that her efforts are dually appreciated.

"Now, we must tell Mary," Robert instructs, "there's a still a lot of work to be done before the wedding."

Edith stows her writings away in the top drawer of the desk, locking it shut. She stands from her place with a sense of urgency to start on her father's suggested task, along with several others that he's entrusted them with. They both understand the importance of doing little by little everyday, in order to guarantee the big day come and go with easy success. After he hears the door shut behind Edith, Robert stays in place. He throws a glance back over to the rose colored sofa that's faded from the brilliant salmon it once was nearly thirty-four years ago. A quiet smile toys at his mouth, as fragmented memories of another wedding that took place in this house come back to him.


	4. The after effects of it all

_He sees the light dim from her eyes like the sun disappearing behind a cloud during mid-morning. His words that he half expected to be received with some type of elation appear to be floating somewhere along the precipice of disappointment and doubt. His heart picks up pace again, concern shooting through his entire being with every minute that accentuates her trepidation. So he begins to tell her, "If you need some time..."_

_"No," She pipes up suddenly without a trace of readable emotion in her voice._

_Robert blinks back at her dubiously as though not fully understanding. "No?" He echoes with surprising disbelief, "You don't wish to marry me?"_

_Her eyes widen and she practically gasps in horror, __"No! Oh no! I didn't mean it like that." Watching his confused expression she giggles nervously before seeking to explicate the meaning behind her words. "__I meant, 'No, I don't need time to think it over.' Because..." She takes in a deep breath, the familiar glow reappearing in her brilliant azure eyes. "I would like to marry you..." Lowering her gaze to the floor she mutters an addition he can barely hear, "...very much."_

_Robert exhales deeply as if he'd been holding all the air in the room inside his chest whilst waiting for her formal answer to his pathetic attempt at a formal question. She must notice his complete relief at her response because he catches her throwing a quiet, sideways smile in his direction. Reaching for her hand, he squeezes it generously. "I'll do what I can to make you happy," He promises with as much sincerity as he can muster, hoping against everything she believes the words he means to uphold._

_Feeling her cool fingers curl around his, she replies confidently, "I don't doubt that." She skips a beat in the conversation before adding as an afterthought, "And I'll do what I can to uphold the honor of your family. I'll make you proud to have chosen me."_

_"I don't think you'll have to worry about that." He extracts his hand from hers, and captures the fullness of her cheek against his palm. His thumb gently runs across her soft skin as he offers the first bit of assurance she's often longed for, "You've already done a fine job."_

His knuckles rap lightly at the door adjoining their dressing rooms. He hears a faint, 'Come in,' and steps into the room rather unceremoniously. She sits in front of her vanity, rearranging her hair pins to her liking. He lifts a questioning brow that she must notice from the reflection since she explains calmly, "O'Brien wasn't feeling well, so I sent her down to get some rest."

"Always the independent American," He comments playfully.

She hums with amusement, her shoulders lifting slightly at his words. Brushing away some stray hairs from her forehead, she whirls around in her chair and peers up at him. "Don't poke fun." Her eyes glitter daringly.

Robert crosses the room until he's by her side. His knuckles stroke her cheek gently before he turns to the chest of drawers pushed against the wall adjacent to her. His absence at Downton over the last several days prompts a certain curiosity regarding the wedding he must somehow pay for with dwindling prospects. Leaning against the piece of furniture he inquires about such matters, "How are things with Mary?"

"Fine," Her voice lilts on a positive note. Cora moves back to face the mirror above her vanity, pulling on a pair of black gloves.

"Suffering from any pre-wedding nerves?"

"No more than is natural," He sees a bemused smile cross her face as places the finishing touches on her outfit. Through her curved mouth she remarks coyly, "I honestly believe she's more eager to end my reign of chaperoning, than things not progressing smoothly with Matthew."

He chuckles with a slight nod, comparing little of what he knows about his wife's duties now that once belonged to his future mother-in-law. "Your reign can't be nearly as imposing your mother's was."

"Well it's a good thing I'm not like my mother then," She retorts with an impish quality dancing across her expression.

Robert mutters under his breath, "In most ways."

"What do you mean by that?" She intones swiftly, her mouth fixing into a confused frown.

The severity in her voice catches him off guard. He immediately averts all eye contact, feeling a heat pulse through his ears at the knowledge she's actually heard the throwaway comment. Robert clears his throat and shrugs it off, "Erm nothing."

"No," She stands quickly, crosses her arms over her chest, and slowly glides towards him, "tell me what you meant by that."

It soon becomes clear he can't as easily negotiate the course of this conversation as he had hoped. He feels her face angling in to meet his as she steps into his personal space, her eyes probing inquisitively. She arches a brow, anticipating his response that refuses to flow out with an eloquence. "Well for one thing, bossiness is certainly a Levinson trait..."

He finds himself pausing whenever her brow lifts to new heights and her mouth nearly drops open at this second misstep in communication. Robert's hand grazes the outside of her arm in an affectionate gesture, while he continues on more carefully, "...a most endearing Levinson trait that you so easily display when necessary." He pulls her into his arms, brushing his lips at the center of her forehead in a final effort to salvage the previous moment of flirtation that's nearly been compromised.

Whenever she looks up at him, he notes some apprehension lingering in her gaze. "I'm sure," She remarks dryly, finally yielding to his silent request of drawing him nearer as her arms encircle his neck. Tilting back her head, she retorts swiftly, "And the Crawley's have no faults of their own?"

"None whatsoever," He jests before allowing his arms to fully wrap around her waist.

Cora merely shakes her head at him. Lifting her eyes to the ceiling and letting out an exasperated sigh, she remarks. "What am I going to do with you, Robert Crawley?"

He declares boldly, "Love me until I'm old and senile?"

"Well you're practically there and I love you still." She smirks, running her fingernails along the back of his neck and unknowingly sending chills down his spine. Cocking her head to the other side she admits coyly, "I can't foresee that changing when you grow older and more senile than you already are now."

"How lucky for me," Robert replies sarcastically with a roll of his eyes.

"Yes," She leaves a chaste kiss at his cheek. Retracting herself from his embrace she then pats the back of his shoulder before turning back to her vanity. "I forgot to ask," She begins while reaching for a pair of black dangling earrings to match her ensemble, "how was your meeting with Murray the other day?"

He tenses whenever she mentions the precarious nature of their financial state he only just revealed to her several days earlier. "It went well," Robert states evenly.

She regards him from the mirror and asks casually, "Will we be alright for the wedding? Or should I curtail Mary from continuing to build her going away wardrobe?"

The tension inside of him eases up once he realizes she's trying to be as diligent as possible to sustain their lifestyle. It calms him to have her in the know, makes him realize that hiding it and watching their prospects float away was never the right decision at the forefront of it all. So he explains to her in simplistic terms, "Murray seems to think we could carry on as we always have for another year or so. That is, if we don't try to fix it."

Cora pivots and glances up at him anxiously, "But you're going to fix it?"

"I will certainly try, my sweet."

He sees a comforted smile cross her expression, and he's glad to know that in spite of everything she doesn't harbor any resentment towards him. It takes everything in him not to let her in on all of his secrets, to tell her everything he's wanted to from the moment Mary and Matthew announced their engagement. But he takes a moment to reconsider. Instead he broaches the subject through another avenue, "That reminds me, I also went to see Rosamund while I was away."

Cora's interest and tone peeks, "You went to Eaton Square and didn't tell me? I would have called on her for tea whilst you were in London. She's been writing me nearly everyday with all sorts of questions. A visit surely would have put an end to that."

"Oh?" He tries to remain relaxed while asking, "What sort of questions?"

Cora shrugs, "About the wedding. What she can do to help."

"What did you tell her?" He asks again, eyes fixated on his wife's absentminded demeanor.

Brushing a hand along the back of her chair, Cora informs him with a sharp edge in her tone. "I told her she could arrive with her own ladies maid this time, that way O'Brien and Ana don't have to split even more of their time helping her get ready."

"Cora!" Robert exclaims at her boldness when discussing matters that are rather sensitive to Rosamund.

"What?" She echoes swiftly, "It's no secret your sister still acts like this is _her _house."

"It's her old home," He reasons, knowing more about his darling sister's loneliness in such a big place so far away from the people who once surrounded her daily.

Cora asserts with an exasperated air, "Well I wasn't rude if that's what you're worried about."

"I have no doubts about that." And of course, he hadn't really doubted. His wife's ability to remain cordial in even hostile circumstances remained unmatched.

Her mouth upturns pleasantly at his confidence. She saunters back towards the chest of drawers and tells him curiously, "She also seemed very interested in what our plans were following the big day."

The thumping in his chest accelerates at this seemingly natural inquiry, but his expression doesn't alter. His mouth fully rounds as if to mimic a feeling of surprise. "Oh?"

His wife nods, leaning her back against the front of the dresser. Playing with the fabric of her gloves she then casts a sideways glance at him, "I was wondering if you had said anything to her about that. She seems to think we are paying a visit following the wedding."

Robert hesitates for several moments before affirming, "Oh yes, we did speak about that briefly." Cora stands up straighter and he takes her hand, "But nothing's confirmed yet. I wanted to ask your opinion on the matter first."

"Where would we stay?" She asks softly.

Robert responds without a trace of doubt in his mind, "With Rosamund, of course."

"Wouldn't it be a bit...crowded? What, with Mary and Matthew being there as well?" Her mouth twists at the insinuation her eyes probing his demurely.

"It's a large house." He states matter-of-factly, "I think we could manage easily."

She thinks for a moment before piping up with more concerns, "And what about Downton? Who will see to it that everything's put back to normal?"

"Carson and Mrs. Hughes are more than capable of doing so," He promises.

Her eyes narrow, a hint of suspicion passes through her next question, "Why are you so keen on going?"

"I don't know," His shoulders lift before he reaches for her other arm and draws her body into his again, "it might be _fun._" Robert whispers the last bit into her ear in a throaty tone,_ "_Something you seem to think I no longer am."

"I never said you were no longer fun," She replies defensively, pushing on his chest until she can properly look him in the eye. "I only said you weren't as fun as me," Cora chuckles.

"Well give me the opportunity to prove you otherwise."

"As you wish." Rising on tiptoe she kisses him slowly before placing her heels back on the ground. Angles her face to the side, she muses teasingly, "Who said bossiness was just a Levinson trait anyway?"

He opens his mouth to protest whenever their bedroom door that leads out into the hallway opens suddenly. Mary pokes her head in to discover them still in their partial embrace. Cora lets go of Robert's arms and waits for the inevitable, annoyed sigh to escape their eldest daughter. "Honestly Papa, can't you be on time for dinner just once? Instead of making eyes at Mama, and holding everybody up? Isobel and Matthew are waiting downstairs." She closes the door on her way out, leaving Robert and Cora rooted on the stop.

Robert feels his wife's eyes on him, and notices from his peripheral the creeping grin dancing at her lips. "No, she doesn't appear nervous at all. In fact, I think she's rather calm." He grumbles with a flush of embarrassment overcoming him.

"Try to cut her some slack. Pre-wedding jitters and all," She leans in to steal one final kiss from him before moving towards the door. Turning with her hand on the knob she can't help but add flirtatiously, "You coming? Or are you too busy making eyes at me again?"

Robert's sighs haughtily before following her out into the hall. As they descend the staircase he mumbles in a voice only she can hear, "You know I can't help but make eyes at you darling, particularly in those new clothes of yours."

"Oh Robert," She reproaches with a slight blush creeping up the sides of her ivory face, "don't embarrass me."

"I thought you never got embarrassed," He rejoins, clearly satisfied with the effect his words still have on her after all these years.

"_Hardly_ ever," Cora distinguishes while the join the rest of the party gathered in the main entrance.

There's barely a moment of hesitation between their arrival and Isobel targeting Cora for updates on the wedding plans. While they were initially abrasive towards her strong minded presence, Robert recognizes his wife's gratitude whenever Cora divulges to Isobel the latest news that wouldn't spoil any significant surprises.

Matthew strides up to Robert and outstretches a hand for him to shake. As they step in closer Matthew wonders in hushed tones, "Well? What did Cousin Cora say about the trip?"

Glancing over Matthew's shoulder to reaffirm that Cora is out of ear shot, Robert replies with a slight nod. "I think she's warmed up to the idea."

"Hopefully she warms to the other one as well. Everything else is riding on it." Matthew remarks anxiously, casting a sideways look at Mary's who has taken the liberty of joining in on their private conversation.

"Don't worry," Mary intones knowingly, placing a hand on her fiancee's arm, "Mama isn't one to shy away from romantic gestures."

Robert lets out a deep breath, "Let's hope that holds true."


	5. If I could have you near

**This chapter has given me quite a bit of grief. I initially wrote it about 3 weeks ago, only to have accidentally deleted it and not saved it anywhere else on my computer. So that's why it has taken me some time to restore it back to its former glory (or something that might closely resemble it). Anyway, I hope it is everything you have been waiting for because this is it guys. The big reveal of Robert's surprise. I know some of you already kind of knew what it was going to be, but for those who didn't I hope you are just the tiniest bit surprised by what the dashing Lord Grantham has been planning for the first four chapters. As always, let me know what you think (if anything) or this chapter. I tried to painstakingly comb through it for typos, spelling errors, etc. But I am sure I missed something. Anyway, enough rambling. I hope you all enjoy! :)**

* * *

_Warmth floods her cheeks as she lowers her gaze to the carpet. Her mouth curls pleasantly at his words, her inward feelings suddenly inscribed across her bashful expression. The heat from her face radiates against his palm, and the sheer thought of her being so completely enamored with him is too much to bear. His hand falls away from Cora's cheek under the guise of busily searching his front coat pocket for a ring intended to mark their commitment. While he deeply cares for her well-being and wishes to make her happy, the emotional appeal that supposedly dictates every beat of her heart has yet to be found within the rhythm of his own._

_Even so, Robert pulls the gold band from the depths of his jacket, balancing the ring in between his thumb and forefinger. The glittering diamonds fan out into teardrop petals, nestling a large pearl in the center of the flower shaped design. The stones capture the rays of sunlight pouring in through the open windows, as if to illuminate the opaque stone in the center. He opens his mouth with intentions of explaining such an unconventional choice, but is interrupted by her sudden intake of breath._

_His anxious gaze meets her surprised one. Her lips contort into an ovular shape, blue eyes widened with amazement. She brings a hand to stifle the dramatic flair of her mouth. But he simply cannot ignore his silent contentment in knowing how much the idea of marrying him enthralls her. He recognizes her attempt to remain aloof and reserved like so many of her English counterparts, and respects her for trying. However, a part of him is secretly thrilled by the portion of her that refuses to hide away emotions that are difficult for people like them to convey. He hopes she never loses that sparkle of enthusiasm._

_"May I?" He wonders hesitantly, gesturing with the ring towards her left hand that currently covers part of her face._

_"Yes, yes of course," She breathes softly. Her hand skates across his outstretched one, spreading her fingers apart while the band effortlessly slips over her knuckle and discovers its final resting place._

_His hand remains curled over her fingertips, both peering down at the glistening diamonds in comparison to the pale tones of her skin. "I know it's probably not what you expected," He mumbles in an effort to fill the stifling silence between them._

_Her grasp tightens around him, forcing his eyes to align with hers once more. "It's beautiful, and I think it suits me quite well." She intones in a silky voice that gives him far more comfort than he surely deserves._

_Robert stares back into her cerulean hued eyes full of quiet promises of affection. His heart races at the prolonged joining of their gazes, a familiar heat creeping up his neck from the intimacy. The air around them seems thicker somehow, laden down with pent up desires they're forced to ignore. He finds it a struggle to breathe and his head begins spinning whenever her lips fade from the broad smile into a rounded pout._

_One moment he's wondering if her lips still hold that fresh peppermint taste from the sweets she often carries with her. The next he doesn't have to wonder any longer as their pulled together by some unidentifiable force. He drinks in her sweetness, feeling a rush of passion glaze over him as their lips touch. She returns his spontaneous kiss with a more obvious fervor, her hands cupping the edges of his neck in an urgent gesture that suggests she never wishes to let him go._

_After several seconds, Robert gently pries her hands away from him, holding them steadily. His mind whirls with the after effects of a kiss that's lasted longer than any other ones they've shared. Purposefully keeping his focus on her ring, he murmurs in agreement. "It most certainly does suit you."_

The car has long since disappeared over the slight hill in the distance, taking away his first child and her newly anointed husband. Most of the guests have already left the drive to recapture the dwindling gaiety of the reception. But Robert stays by his wife's side, regarding her thoughtfully. She focuses on the horizon, her fingers playing with the beads of her necklace. He follows her line of sight to the edge of the hill, watching as the sun bleeds oranges and reds across the sky in a brilliant sunset. He hears a drawn out sigh, soon followed by the jagged intake of another breath from her.

He hesitantly breaks the quiet, reminding her in a low voice. "You know we'll be seeing them again tomorrow?"

"I know," Cora replies in a voice coated with emotion. She turns her face towards him, a weak smile breaking through her cloudy blue eyes. Her teeth rake across her bottom lip whenever she admits, "They've just grown up so fast, Robert. And today was just another reminder of that for me. How quickly time goes by."

He wraps an arm around her waist and draws her body into his. "Yes, it does move quicker than we tend to agree with." He utters against her temple while rubbing his hand along her side encouragingly.

"It's silly," Cora laughs nervously, shaking her head. "Really, I am being silly."

"It's not silly," He takes a step in front of her, his hands holding tightly to her shoulders. "And you are many things Cora Crawley," He peers down into her misty eyes, taking both of her cheeks in his palms, "but being silly is not one of them." She blinks and offers a modest smile that suggests he's managed to convince her. Sensing her suddenly relaxed, he feels a sort of mischief rise within him to inspire a smile or a laugh from her. "At least not in this moment," He adds playfully, provoking a pleasing sound from her.

Robert's mouth curls in delight as a result. He brings her forward until his lips caress her forehead. Her scent of honey and jasmine fills his senses and he nearly tastes it against her skin. She folds easily into his strong embrace, his heart quickening at her silent request to be close to him.

After a long day of fulfilling obligations to provide their guests entertainment, he relishes in the opportunity to hold her in his arms and just be still. He feels her heart beat against his own, her breathing coming in and out more smoothly now. There's a soothing quality about keeping her this close. A sense of security and strength he draws from knowing he can provide her a certain love and comfort no amount of money could ever buy. And in uncertain economic times, knowing that means everything to him.

The quiet embrace only lasts a few moments, for the sun disappears behind the towering trees that line the winding drive. In that instant, Cora pulls away to glance up at his face. The repose in his arms appears to have restored her. Her mouth twists into an easy curve that reaches her eyes this time, dispelling at evidence that any sadness ever took shape on such a lovely face.

"Shall we return to our guests?" She suggests, tilting her head to the side.

He nods in agreement prior to placing a hand at her lower back. He takes great care in guiding her through the front of their home, making sure his pace matches her deliberately slow one.

"We can't have them think us rude," Cora chides with a lifted brow once they move into the foyer, catching sight of Carson standing at the edge of the room.

Robert makes eye contact with his butler, and dips his head forward in a polite nod that doubles as a guise to mutter something in Cora's ear. "Yes, because heaven forbid they think Lord Grantham actually _wishes _to dance with his wife," His mouth accidentally brushes close to the soft skin of her earlobe.

She peers up at him, her eyes alighting with a glowing adoration. She questions in the sweetest tone that prompts his stomach to flutter. "You wish to dance with me?"

"If you'd like," The edges of his mouth lift at her soft intonation of amazement. He raises a bent arm for her to lace hers through, and once she does willingly he leads her towards the smooth notes of a quiet waltz emitting from the adjoining ballroom.

It isn't long before their presence goes noticed by several party goers. Robert plasters a stiff smile across his face and tells her through gritted teeth, "I don't know if I'll be able to simply _dance_ with you for very long though."

"And why's that?" She returns quietly through a warm smile directed outwards to the others who are expectantly looking at them to accept more rounds of congratulations.

Robert toys in a throatier voice, "Because that dress of yours isn't _nearly_ as revealing as you let on."

Before she can respond with a swift smack to his arm followed by the shrill enunciation of his name, they are received by Lord and Lady Lennox, who quickly aim to greet them with a rather intoxicated enthusiasm. Several moments after they are split apart by the couple Robert manages to steal another glance from his wife, who can't help but avert her eyes as her cheeks burn brightly from his earlier implication.

* * *

Another half hour passes until it becomes clear that everyone's enjoyed their fill of wedding merriment following the departure of the bride and groom. He watches her breathe a sigh of relief as the final couple departure from the foyer and pivots slowly to face him. "Shall we go up finally?" She suggests with an expression that so clearly displays her need to be immersed in the tranquility of another evening with him.

Robert extends a hand, waiting patiently for her to cross the room so they might ascend for bed together. He finds her hand to be warm, most likely from saying her numerous goodbyes to family and close friends. He presses their clasped hands nearer to his chest like he always has when her dresses have swept so dramatically along the floor and she required more stability when walking up stairs. He seems to forget the forever changing length of hems, particularly in this instance. But Cora doesn't appear to mind the closeness since her head falls atop his shoulder.

He welcomes the familiarity of her body walking alongside him. Particularly when these days, he feels like the whole world is changing and leaving him behind. She makes him feel less of an old relic than the surrounding walls of Downton, and for that he couldn't be more grateful. For that, he needs her more than he usually cares to admit aloud.

So Robert brings his free hand up to pat hers, and finds a compliment much easier now, "You did well my dear."

"I'm afraid I can't take all the credit," She muses.

"But you deserve most of it," He assures her, her lips brushing at the crown of her head. "As you always do."

She lifts her head, and takes one step above him. Narrowing her eyes, she cocks her head and inquires, "What are you after, Robert Crawley?"

He blinks back at her, feigning his perplexity by this sudden accusation. Trying to play it off lightly he chuckles anxiously, "Can't a man pay his wife a compliment?"

"You can," She angles her face to the side, her mouth curving into a crooked smile, "if that's _all_ you intend to pay me." She extracts her hand, turns swiftly on her heels, and struts upstairs.

Shaking his head slowly, Robert laughs faintly at her easy confidence. He watches her ascend the rest of the steps without an air of self-doubt in her movements. His heart beats faster with excitement from the alluring visual of her retreating figure. It's difficult to remain at his place on the steps, to let her go without offering her things he desperately wants to.

It's with this in mind, he bounds up the remaining stairs rather uncharacteristically. The harsh echo of his footsteps pounding against the carpeted floor no doubt rouses some suspicion among their overnight guests. But he doesn't care. He doesn't have the luxury of worrying about what they might think. If he even stops to think about what he's doing for a moment, the lingering doubts might seize hold of him again, rendering any courage he's mustered useless.

"What if..." He exhales all of his nerves and wonders in a more solemn voice, "...what if I intend on paying you more than just a compliment?"

He watches the surprise from his change in tone steadily cross her face as he simultaneously seeks to close the space between them. Her gaze surveys him, mouth gaping slightly. "What did you have in mind?" She asks with an innocence they both know has always been for show outside the inner sanctum of the room they share each night.

His hand reaches between them for the doorknob. He twists it and wordlessly signals for her to step inside before him. Once the door closes behind him, he walks further into the room with his hands clasped behind his back. He pauses at the mantle of her fireplace, noticing the clock resting on top, and he suddenly feels an odd sort of déjà vu as its methodical ticking fills the silence. "You know with Mary's wedding," He begins reluctantly, "I couldn't help...I couldn't help but think about...our own."

Robert glances over his shoulder at his wife. She sits on the edge of her bed, arm wrapped around the bedpost she's currently leaning into. "Oh?" She lifts a fascinated brow.

He nods in silent agreement before looking to the floor again. A knot starts forming at the back of his throat, causing his line of reasoning to falter. But Cora's ability to steer a conversation, specifically one about sensitive matters, stays sharp.

She probes gently, "And what specifically about our wedding inspired you to say you had more than a few compliments to pay me?"

He manages to explain, "Remember after the ceremony and the pictures...in the carriage ride back to Downton, you said something to me. Something I didn't quite know how to say just yet." He pauses briefly, waiting for the recognition to flood across her face.

It soon comes in the form of her sighing exasperatedly up at him for dwelling on what she views to be inconsequential at this rate. "Robert..." She starts through closed lids, but is swiftly interrupted by his simple declaration.

"I love you."

She opens her eyes to take in the sincerity written in his subtle half smile. His palms open to the side as he shrugs plainly at this basic truth that he only vocalizes to her on choice occasions.

"I love you too," She returns in a gentle voice.

This bit of assurance is all it takes for him to propel headfirst into expressing himself to her in the earnest manner possible. "It hasn't always been easy for me to say that," He looks away, his hand running along the wood of her vanity. Even after he realized his true feelings for Cora, it wasn't something he spoke of often. It was something he always assumed she knew by the way he kissed her, or flirted with her discretely at the dinner table, or held her tightly whenever she was upset. And while he's almost certain she fully knows it already, he wants her to hear it now.

Peeking up at his wife, he realizes she's glowing. He then marvels with a certain pride, "But you...you've always been able to say it. You've always been able to say exactly how you feel without any reservations." He stands up straighter, "And I love that about you. Just as I love the life you have given me. Because if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be as happy as I am or as proud as I am of this family we've built together."

"Robert-" She exhales sharply, clearly at a loss for this sudden outpouring of affection. He sees his words are striking various harmonious chords within her heart, stirring up many layers of emotions he expected but never quite prepared for.

He walks over to her, taking both of her hands in his. Seeing the effect his words have gives him the courage to move forward, and cast any doubts of her reaction to it all aside. Squeezing her hands he tells her, "And I want to celebrate everything we have. Because no matter what's coming, I want you to know how much you mean to me. How much you will always mean to me."

She opens her mouth to speak again, but he cuts her off. "So I made plans, and I got you something." He lets go of her hands, and reaches inside the front of his dinner jacket. After several seconds of struggling, he fishes out a blue velvet box and sets it in her lap.

Her hands tremble ever so slightly as she pries open the box. He watches her eyes alight with surprise and a sharp intake of breath whenever the contents are revealed to her. "It's a ring," Her eyes flicker over the large diamond cradled in between two similarly encrusted leaves that molded into the silver band.

He asks with a hopeful edge, "Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful," She gushes in hushed tones, "I...I love it."

"Good," He releases another breath, partially relieved she at least finds it appealing. His heart still thumps so fiercely against his rib cage he swears they both can hear it echoing throughout the room.

She looks up at him for answers to the questions regarding this streak of romantic gestures. "Why...why did you..." She whispers in a voice thick with deep appreciation.

Robert draws her hand into his again. He admits slightly shamefaced, "Because I need to ask you something that I never properly did ask you, all those years ago." He stoops down on his knee, which elicits a slight gasp from her once she realizes what it all means. He carefully plucks the ring from the box and positions it below her fourth finger. He gazes up at her intently and notices the mystified glint in her cloudy eyes that makes his chest heavy with similar emotions.

"Cora, we're good together. We always have been, and I have no doubts we always will be." He breathes in and out before admitting, "I love you…then, now, and always. And I can't think of a better way to show you how much you truly mean to me than to ask you...will you do me the honor of marrying me again by renewing our wedding vows?"

Her mouth drops open in disbelief, quiet tears already spilling down her cheeks from the deep felt sentiment. People like them weren't supposed to madly in love with their spouses. Even more so, people like them didn't proclaim their love so openly. Yet here he knelt before her, contradicting all societal expectations of what their marriage was supposed to mean. And what's even more remarkable is his unflinching determination to ensure she hears these proclamations of love. A soft peal of laughter comes forth from her throat, and he waits on bated breath for her answer. "Robert I..." She opens her mouth wanting to say so much. He tries to decipher the multitude of thoughts sprouting in her expression, but doesn't have to when she whispers, "...yes."

"Yes?" He echoes her quiet intonation to ensure he's heard correctly and that his mind isn't playing tricks on him.

"Yes…yes…yes…" She bobs her head emphatically, another anxious peal of laughter escaping her when he slides the ring on her other hand for temporary safekeeping. Cora swallows back her emotions, beaming down at him. She leans forward, brings her arms around his shoulders, and giggles into the crook of his neck.

He reciprocates the gesture, firmly wrapping his arms across her back. He presses several kisses at her shoulder until it's not enough for the both of them. She lifts her head from his shoulder and fuses their mouths together. He brings a hand to the back of her head, deepening the kiss. She whimpers against his lips as his tongue sweeps across the bottom half of her mouth before sucking on it tenderly.

His eyes flutter open and he pulls away to read her expression. Her lips peel into a half moon shape, salty streaks of joyous tears still clinging to her cheeks. His touches the side of her face, wiping away the after effects his second proposal has had on her. Her hands curl around the nape of his neck, and she shakes her head at him out of lingering shock.

She sighs heavily, "Where did you ever get the idea to do something like this?"

Robert lifts his shoulder, tucking a stubborn midnight lock of hair behind her ear. He confesses with an air of self-consciousness. "Thirty-four years ago when I asked you to marry me, it was to fulfill my duty to my family and to Downton. Regrettably, my asking didn't have much to do with us. Now I realize that it should have," His fingers skim across her delicate jawline and rest underneath her chin.

Cora gingerly runs a few fingers through his hair, her nails lightly scraping at his scalp. "You know," She swallows and offers a bright smile to dispel any sorrow he holds in his heart, "it wouldn't have mattered to me if you didn't plan something like this. The first time was just fine for me. But…I would agree to marry you no matter how many times you'd ask me to."

His heart soars at this sentiment, and he moves to sit beside her on the bed. Her hands move back to rest in his. He places several strings of kisses at her temple, nuzzling his nose against the top of her head. His heart feels like it might burst from the amount of happiness and love that descends upon both of them. Cora flexes the fingers on her right hand, watching the ring glisten in the low lighting of her bedroom.

Several seconds pass in silence before she turns her face upward and breaks through the quite in her smooth voice, "So...what are your plans for me, Robert Crawley?" A wry smirk twitches at her mouth.

"Well you have the ring," He inclines his head towards her hand. "I was thinking we could have the cermony while we were at Rosamund's." He lifts his shoulders uncertainly, "I wasn't sure if you'd want it to be a more private affair or not. So I planned for it to be. But if you'd like we could always invite more than just the family."

"No," She assures him. "I think it sounds like a fine idea to involve just the family." Pausing for a moment to think she then adds, "But we probably shouldn't thrust all of this on your sister. I mean I don't really want to impede any further on our staying there with Mary and Matthew already celebrating."

"It wouldn't be a problem darling," He promises, catching her chin and turning her face back to look at his.

She frowns, confused by his assurance. "How do you figure?"

"Because it was her idea for us to have the ceremony at her house. She said it might make involving Mary and Matthew easier if we did this before they depart for France."

Her mouth drops open, her eyes brimming with a sort of astonishment. "You mean you...you told your sister you were planning on doing this?"

He bobs his head up and down, before informing her. "And the girls."

"The girls knew?" Her mouth contorts into a dumbfounded grin, and she brings a hand to her chest before taking a deep breath.

"I had to ask Mary first, because like you, I didn't want to overshadow her happiness with Matthew. But she thought it was a brilliant idea, and was more than happy to help." He sees her eyes filling up with grateful tears once more and she bites on her lower lip to stifle her emotions further. Robert nudges her arm, "Besides, who's idea do you think it was to help you pick out your dress for the occasion?"

After several moments of watching her try to piece it altogether, she gapes once uncovering the discrete nature of his plan. "The other one Mary liked? You arranged for me to see that?"

"Edith and I went browsing together one afternoon," He explains, "She saw it and thought you'd like it, so I asked her to have Mary try it on when the three of you went dressing shopping."

"You really planned for everything didn't you?" She nudges him in the foot playfully.

"Well not everything," He corrects her, pushing her foot back. His eyes reach hers once more, his mouth curling inward with doubt. "I didn't have a plan in place if you said anything but yes."

Rolling her eyes at him she takes his hand and places it across the center of her chest. He feels the swift rhythm of her heart pounding madly beneath her rib cage. He hums quietly out of delight for provoking such a sensation from her after all these years. "I don't think there's anything in me," She starts in hushed tones of reassurance, "that would allow me to give you any another answer but a yes."

"Oh Cora, I love you so..." He moans in sheer satisfaction as a result of her words before leaning into her again and adorning her forehead, cheeks, nose, and then lips with feathery kisses.

Her hand reaches for his face once his mouth rests on hers more permanently. And she slowly draws him nearer until they lay back against the soft coverings of her bed, their hearts beating with anticipation as they seek to unite their bodies in such an intimate dance. They carefully disrobe one another, their mouths desperately tasting the salt from their skin mixed with the sweet taste of their bodily perfumes. Once they strip of all clothing restrictions, he pauses momentarily above her.

He leans forward until his chest grazes along hers, his hands running across her forehead before tangling in her unruly hair. Robert feels her fingernails scrape at the back of his scalp, and he relishes in the sensation it brings. She pulls his mouth back onto hers. Suddenly both are full conscious of the languid kiss that inspires their hearts to find the same tempo. And when he pulls away to retrace all the patterns of her body that she longs for him to touch, they find the song within them to be more beautiful than it ever has been in all their years together.

* * *

**Ok so a second author's note was in order. Were you surprised at all? Could you totally see it coming? I'm genuinely curious to know, just because I have never written anything remotely "mysterious" or with an ounce of intrigue before. But if you look very closely, the hints are sprinkled throughout the previous chapters, as Robert points them out to Cora following the big proposal. Anyway I believe this fic will be wrapped up in the next chapter, so stay tuned for the ceremony (both old and new) and quite possibly more detailed terrific fun than what was depicted at the end of this chapter. **


	6. Wishing for the rest of our lives

_The carriage pitches back and forth as it makes its progress back up the winding hill towards Downton. His fingers remain intertwined with hers, but he keeps his gaze out the window opposite his new bride. From the corner of his eye, he notices her staring up at him through the fine netting of her veil that shields the sides of her face. He's tempted to return her longing stare, and his eyes even shift in her direction for a split second. But following the booming chaos of praise and excitement they were met with several moments earlier from all the guests, Robert isn't in the right spirits for conversation. His mind still whirls from the entire affair, finding it difficult to fully wrap his brain around what's happened. So he continues gazing at the horizon, waiting to see Downton peek over the towering hills full of newly blossoming flowers that the spring has brought with it's arrival._

_He feels her shift closer, the smell of jasmine and some other unknown substance filling his nostrils. His body tenses at this nearness she seems so intent on sharing with him, but he doesn't rebuke her insistence for fear of upsetting his bride. His palm feels slick with sweat against hers, he wonders if she notices or finds this rather repulsive. His thoughts slowly circulate to the other acts she might not find to be appealing that will be later required by both of them in order to validate their union. The uncertainty of how she'll receive him in such an intimate manner causes his stomach to turn._

_Robert's anxiety is only worsened when a soft voice seeps through the tense silence of the small compartment. "Is something wrong?" She asks with noted concern, leaning forward so he might actually look at her._

_He slowly turns his face, taking in her widened eyes and slight frown as she studies him. He brings another hand on top of their already joined ones, peering down at flowering ring peeking through the opening of her gloved hand. Not wishing to burden her with his own insecurities and appear anything but the virile man she so deeply cares for her, he musters a response of, "No, no everything is fine."_

_She turns on the bench, the train of her gown that nearly engulfs the entire carriage floor rustling beneath their feet. "It's just...you've been rather quiet and..." Her voice trails off unexpectedly, prompting Robert to look up at her once more._

_He lifts a brow and questions simply, "And?"_

_Cora chews on her lower lip for moment before throwing her gaze off to the side. She muses in a lowered voice, "I wonder if I've done something to upset you."_

_The melancholy quality in her tone catches him by surprise, given the overall blithe merriment of the day. Frowning out of confusion he replies, "I don't understand. Why would you believe that?"_

_Lowering her gaze, her cheeks redden slightly as she begins uncertainly, "You've...you haven't said much of anything ever since...I...I said something to you before we departed and..." She expels a sigh and shakes her head slowly. Glancing back up at him she manages to smile, although he notices a lingering disappointment in her dimly lit eyes. She offers a shrug, "Forgive me, I'm only being silly."_

_Her embarrassment becomes more evident to him whenever she leans back on the opposite of the seat, her sight wandering back out the opposite window. He feels her grip slacken, and a pang strikes him in the heart as if he's personally injured her. His musings on whether or not he might cause her any pain, come to fruition in this moment. And in retrospect he slowly realizes just how much of a coward he is in comparison to his wife. Feeling somewhat ashamed at not offering a return on the words she whispered into his mouth, he exhales heavily._

_"I suppose I have been rather quiet ever since we left the chapel," He admits sullenly enough to garner her attention once more. An ache captures his heart whenever her cheeks glisten in the fading sunlight that peeks through the carriage windows. Reaching out a hand, his thumb brushes along the salty moisture that streaks down the side of her face. Robert mumbles sincerely, "But please don't mistake that for me being upset with you."_

_She nods, the corners of her mouth twitching ever so slightly."Well...as long as you're sure..."_

_"Quite sure." Robert finishes for her with more affirmation than he initially intends. Another uncomfortable silence descends upon them, and he retracts his hand from her face. Patting her hand, a sheepish smirk crosses his mouth whenever he confesses, "I'm just not very good at that sort of thing."_

_"What sort of thing?" She asks kindly._

_He hesitates for a moment, feeling a surge of something course through his veins much quicker than he enjoys. But despite the uncomfortable sensation, Robert explains it as, "Expressing myself so readily." His eyes fall between them, certain his ears hold a rosy color._

_Sensing her grip encircle his fingers more firmly, he sees her warm expression complete with that smile that always manages to give his heart new rhythm. "I believe you're better at it than you think."_

_He hums appreciatively at her for saying so. Unable to find the appropriate words to convey his bubbling emotions, he brings the back of her hand to lips. They share another smile until the carriage lurches to a halt and Cora jolts into his arms unexpectedly. She giggles apologetically, but his arms keep her safely in place. After several moments, he notices her staring outside his window, and Robert follows her transfixed expression that takes in the front of the abbey. "Here we are. Home at last," He mumbles, not thinking she's heard him. However when he feels her lips suddenly dance across his cheek and he realizes she has, he begins to wonder if her earlier reassuring words hold some truth._

They arrive at Rosamund's around midday, and she greets them with bubbling excitement that's rather uncharacteristic of her. "Brother!" She squeezes his hands before rising to full height, and leaving a kiss at his cheek, "I am so glad you could all make it." He's about to respond but then her gaze lifts over his shoulder and he's left forgotten as she moves to greet his wife.

"Cora darling!" He turns to watch the two women share an embrace, "How lovely to see you again."

"Hello Rosamund," She returns in her soothing voice full of pleasantries, despite her surprised expression at being embraced so heartily by her sister-in-law. Robert suppresses a chuckle at her widened eyes and amused half smile. Once they pull away she looks back to Rosamund, hands lingering on her forearms, "Thank you for having us. I hope the arrangements didn't cause too much trouble."

"Nonsense," Rosamund flips her hand and rolls back her head. "It's been far too long since I've entertained such a large group of people."

Cora gestures towards Martha, "Rosamund, you remember my mother?"

"Of course," She moves to clasp hands with the older woman, "I am so glad you could join us for this, Mrs. Levinson."

"Well I'm glad I can bear witness. I'm not entirely sure I would have believed Robert planned this, if Cora simply wrote a letter detailing everything." Martha smiles genially, an expression that is quickly betrayed by her smart response, "But I am glad to see _both_ of them so enthused about this wedding." Her gaze flickers over to where both Robert and Cora stand, beaming broadly as though she can't recognize any implication her words may have on anyone present.

Robert's mouth drops open, a mixture of shock and horror etching across his face. Before he can express his own thoughts coherently, Cora lets out an irritable breath and hisses, "Mother, please."

Blinking back at her daughter in astonishment she apologizes, "I'm sorry my dear, I didn't mean to open old wounds. It just does your mother's heart glad to see there's love between the two of you now." She takes several steps towards them, her hand touching Cora's cheek affectionately. Robert can see there's no way to deny how much Martha cares about her daughter's happiness, although her way of expressing it sometimes gets lost in translation. His mother-in-law then looks up at him with a calculating half smirk, "Even if it did take..."

"Let's..." Cora interrupts suddenly through a strained smile, "...just leave it at that, shall we?"

"Oh I agree with Cora," His mother pipes up, clearly feeling awkward by the turn of this conversation. She deposits her coat into the waiting hands of a nearby footman and then glances over at Rosamund, "I could take some tea."

Robert notes relief expel his sister at this suggestion. Clasping her hands together she announces, "There's some in the library, along with Mary and Matthew. They would have waited, but we weren't expecting you all until dinner." Everyone clusters into groups and starts shuffling off down the long hallway. He can hear his sister tell their mother, "Mamma, you'll be glad to know Mrs. Monroe ordered that tea you enjoyed so much during your last visit."

She smiles, clearly delighted at this prospect, "Oh splendid."

Martha wonders, knitting her brow together, "What's so splendid about it? Isn't tea all the same?" Then comes her chiding tone, "Or is this one infused with exotic perfumes?"

"As a matter of fact," Rosamund begins, trying to keep her voice more informative than patronizing, "it does hold a delicate peach aftertaste. I think you'll quite like it, Mrs. Levinson."

Unlike his sister, Mamma seems intent on being smug, "Oh I wouldn't count on that, Rosamund. Mrs. Levinson and I have _very_ different tastes."

"Yes that is true," Martha inclines her head as the three of them walk in closer time to one another. Right before they turn into the library, Robert can hear her add pointedly, "But I doubt tea could be something we differ on, my sweet Violet."

Robert stops walking altogether, prompting his wife to linger in the corridor as well. Rolling his head around, he exhales deeply.

Seeming to read his thoughts, Cora reaches for his hand and assures him soothingly, "We'll make it through."

He looks over to her and taunts, "Oh I don't doubt we will. Its them killing one another before the week is out that has me worried."

"They wouldn't kill one another here." Her mouth twitches at the corners, and a teasing glimmer appears in her eyes. "There are too many witnesses."

A rumble of laughter emits from his throat. In one swift motion, he brings the back of her hand to his waiting lips. His eyes open and discover she's peering back at him, her mouth curling into a bashful grin. It only lasts for a few seconds before Rosamund's calling from the other side of the door, "Cora! I _need _to see this new ring of yours that everyone's going on about!" But in that moment, a few seconds is all they need.

* * *

Over the course of the next day and a half, a fluttering of excitement fills Rosamund's home. Between throwing together floral arrangements in the drawing room, and fixing Cora's dress until it expertly fits her, he doesn't see much of his wife. And at her insistence that they sleep in separate dressing rooms the night before their vow renewal, Robert feels a sort of loneliness when the evening before the event arrives.

He tries to occupy himself with a book, but his mind keeps wandering off to the woman in the room next door. He thinks about what she might be doing, if not already fast asleep in her bed. He tries to imagine which dressing gown she's selected for their night apart, or how her her hair hangs down her back. But he doubts very much the mental picture in his head will do her actual form much justice. As his stomach twists with anticipation for tomorrow, there's a faint knocking at the door to the adjoining room.

Knitting his brow together at the unexpected nature of entertaining late night guest. Robert pulls back the bed coverings, slides his feet into his slippers and slowly pads towards the door. Pressing his ear to the polished wood he questions, "Cora? Is that you?"

She returns his question with one of her own. "Might I come in?"

"Should you?" He counters, wondering if she'll regret giving into this charade of keeping up with tradition. "I mean...isn't it bad luck for me to see my bride before the wedding?" His hand rests in the door knob, the cool metal in his warm palm.

He hears the muffled sound of her laughter, which provokes a smile from him. She then informs him in a sultry voice, "You've already seen your bride in every way imaginable. I hardly believe any misfortune could befall us now."

His face colors several shades of red at the flirty edge in her words. The knob turns just a fraction of an inch under his influence before yielding altogether, and he takes in the sight his lovely wife dressed in her silky white robe with flower decal around the collar. He notices her hands folded behind her back, a soft smile donning her lips.

"Have you changed your mind?" He inquires with a hopeful lilt in the question.

"No," She tilts her head to the side and peers up at him from behind heavy lids. "But I have something for you." She reveals a slip of folded paper that was hiding behind her back.

A shy half smirk tugs at his mouth as he takes it from her, "What is it?"

She laces her fingers together and shrugs at him with a demure expression, "I wrote something for you. Consider them...my personal vows for you..." Her shoulders lift again uncertainly and when met by his perplexed glint she feels the need to explain the rational behind her actions. "I've been thinking quite a bit about the ceremony tomorrow. The vows we're exchanging are more traditional ones. And that's as is should be. Everyone sees us as a traditional couple who's marriage has withstood the test of time in an age where so many married for reasons other than love."

Robert merely stares at the piece of paper that bears his name in her loopy, cursive writing as she continues to explain. "But we both know we're more than that to one another." He looks back up to her lowered gaze that slowly returns to him, he sees her cheeks redden slightly. She lets out an anxious breath, "So I wanted to put in words just how much you mean to me. I wanted you to have something to remind you of this point in our lives."

"Cora," He mutters quietly, his heart melting at this unexpected gesture. He takes a step forward and places a hand at her shoulder, "I wish you would have told me your plans. I would have..." He brandishes the piece of paper, silently indicating his point.

"I know," She remarks in a sweet, high-pitched falsetto. "But you're not the only Crawley who can hold a few surprises up their sleeve," Cora taunts, quirking a brow.

He chuckles softly before his hand brushes along the side of her face, eliciting a series of giggles from her.

"Just read it and try to get some sleep." She instructs plainly, "We have a big day tomorrow."

Nodding he responds, "Yes, we most certainly do."

"I'll say goodnight now," She closes the space between them, her mouth reaching his in a swift yet fulfilling kiss.

When she stands down, but his hand remains at her shoulder. "Goodnight, my dear." She slowly backs away from him, his hand sliding along the length of her arm until their fingers curl around each's others. He squeezes her hand momentarily before releasing her grip and she disappears behind the door again.

Once he hears the door click back into place, Robert paces back to the bed and sinks down on the mattress. Unfolding the note, he takes in her elegantly curved handwriting.

_My Darling Robert,_

_Two nights have come and gone since your second proposal, and I still find myself overcome with emotion. Overcome by knowing that I have such a wonderful man to call my husband. Overcome by your ability to continuously surprise me with romantic gestures. Overcome at how you still make me fall even deeper in love with you with each passing year. It truly amazes me, darling. Just when I feel there can't possibly be anymore room left in my heart for you, your words and actions find new depths and crevices to fill with nothing but the purest feelings we share. You make my heart soar higher than any mountain, and beat faster than the wings of any creature on this earth. And for that I love you. For that I will continue to love you._

_I could relay hundreds, if not thousands of memories that prove just how grand our marriage has been. But there isn't one singular memory that eclipses all the others. They all mean something significant. Every single moment in our lives together, no matter how big or small in detail, I hold dearly to my heart. Like the moment when your hand first brushed against mine at the Governor's Ball. Or the times you wiped away my tears, shooing away any insecurities that weighed on me. Or the morning kiss you plant so carefully at my cheek before you start each day. Or whenever your foot brushes against mine at the dinner table, particularly when I'm cross with you and you're trying to produce a smile from me. Not to mention the more private moments in our dressing rooms when you mutter quiet confessions full of adoration against my skin. I relish in the safe comfort your arms provide when they encircle my waist, fully knowing I couldn't find this solace in anyone other than you, my dear husband. You bring a smile to my face, calm my nerves, and ensure that I'm well taken care of. You always have, and there's no doubt in mind that you always will._

_As I await this ceremony of renewal you have so carefully planned, I am left in a state of awe and amazement. For you to inspire others in our family to rejoice in such an occasion, prompts my heart to overflow with this never ending supply of love. A supply of deepest affection you've always offered me, whether it be knowingly or unconsciously. I only hope I've given you the same amount of appreciation in return. But I can say that as I walk down the aisle towards you this second time, my heart will race with the promise of many more days full of returning such love and happiness to you._

_My promise to you in regards to our future is quite simple. I will love you until I leave this life. I will do everything I can to make you happy. You deserve all of that and more, for everything you've selflessly given me during these thirty-four years together. Thank you, my darling Robert, for loving me as you have and reminding me that you always will._

_I love you with everything I am, and everything I will be._

_Your Cora_

Once he finishes reading, Robert feels his head whirling from her sincere words that warm his heart. Folding the slip of paper and tossing it on top of his bureau, he paces towards the door that separates their rooms only to find her light is switched off. Despite his urge to enter her bed chamber and take her in his arms, he decides against it. Pressing his forehead to the door, he closes his eyes and allows his mind to drift off onto thoughts of her. He imagines her wrapped snugly in the bed coverings, tugging them all onto her side of the bed. He visualizes her hand tucked underneath her chin, the sounds of her light snores permeating her darkened bedroom. Knowing how peaceful she appears while sleeping stifles his need to rouse her from that.

Instead of focusing his energies on restraint, an idea springs to the forefront of his mind. Robert turns from his place at the door and then begins rummaging around in the desk drawers. He pulls out several sheets of paper along with a pen kept for correspondences and settles in the chair. Pausing for a moment with the pen poised just above the paper, he attempts to rationalize the several layers of emotions that she's just stirred within him. After a few minutes of contemplation, Robert finds the words to adequately express his appreciation and dedication to his wife.

* * *

He walks into the drawing room around midday, just moments before the ceremony, and takes in the sight Rosamund's staff created in the early morning hours. They arranged the furniture to face the front of the fireplace with adequate space between them in order to serve as a makeshift aisle. Two marble pillars stand at both ends of the mantel, floral arrangements of budding pink roses, some in full bloom others only partially. Intertwined with the soft pink petals are violet hued crocuses with yellow centers, and white hydrangeas all strung up on a leafy green vine that creates a partial arch to serve as a makeshift altar. Robert slowly strolls in between the gold and cream filigree print and royal blue settees that rest on either side. He moves towards the mantle of the fireplace, burning brightly beneath the cage. He examines the floral arrangements he overheard his sister and wife discussing during dinner a few nights ago. His fingers touch at the silky petals, the sweet perfume of the flowers filling his nostrils as he bends forward to take in the mingling scents. Three very distinct species that wouldn't initially appear flattering, but upon closer inspection blend well together. _Very much like Cora and me_, he thinks with a soft smile.

His thoughts are soon interrupted as the door squeaks, Matthew walks in. Robert nods at his son-in-law who grins broadly, "Anxious?"

"Not as much as the first time around, but still." He tugs at his cravat, causing Matthew to clap him on the shoulder reassuringly once he takes his place beside him. "Any news of the ladies progress?"

Matthew opens his mouth to respond, but is interrupted by the door creaking open once more. Martha and Violet filter in, bickering about something with Travers about the old ways being corrupted by the new. Robert hears Matthew snicker, and he can't help but shoot him an understanding look. Edith and Mary soon follow behind them, settling on the royal blue settee that's opposite the printed one their grandmother's now occupy.

Robert watches his daughter flash her husband a meaningful smile before her eyes swept over to meet his. He winks at her and nods appreciatively, causing her smile to deepen. Travers slowly steps up to stand by Robert. "Lord Grantham, how are you this morning?" He inquires politely.

"Fine Travers, thank you. Also, we greatly appreciate you making the trip."

"I was happy to, M'Lord."

They wait for a few moments, all of them starting to anxiously whisper as to Rosamund and Cora's whereabouts. Robert's hand tightens around his forearm, the quiet buzzing of Violet and Martha's voices stirring up a fluttering in the pit of his stomach. Then the familiar clip clopping of two sets of heels can be faintly discerned as slowly approaching. When the door squeals open one final time, he turns expecting to see his wife standing there in white. But instead his heart sinks momentarily, while everyone else utters a hushed sigh of disappointment of catching the bride in her gown.

"Sorry we don't have any music but," Rosamund broaches apologetically before taking a few steps to the side. She gestures towards the open door, her a few petals from her bouquet flying slowly to the floor while she announces emphatically, "Here comes the bride!"

There's a sharp intake of breath from nearly everyone in the room as Cora enters. Her eyes immediately find his, and he's pleasantly surprised to see her face so clearly as she decided to forego the veil that was initially part of the ensemble. He watches her face alight with a gratified smile, and he can see she's never felt more lovely than in this simple sheath gown with shining appliques that adorn the front. She slowly walks towards him again and he notices how her sleeves flutter open to reveal the creamy skin of her arms. The head piece she dons is rather reminiscent of the glittering laurel crown she's given to their eldest for her wedding. The gossamer overlay adorned with beads that form web like designs, branching out to accentuate the contours of her waist. He feels his eyes well up at the sight of her beauty once he notices the sheer look of quiet adoration in her pale eyes. She appears radiant very much like a beautiful angel. And the closer she comes to him, the more difficult it is for him to restrain himself from taking her in his arms and just showering her with his most affectionate kisses.

Instead, he reaches for her hand, which she supplies most willingly before depositing her bouquet with Rosamund and stepping up beside him. Before they return to their respective places before Travers he leans in and mutters almost inaudibly, "You've never looked more beautiful, my dear."

Not allowing her any time to respond, Robert can see the effect his words produce from her when her pale cheeks flash a rosy color right before Travers begins the ceremony. He talks about how their union and never ending service to one another is one of the holiest sacraments two of God's servants can embark upon. And while Robert starts out listening to the vicar's speech, he soon grows distracted by the admiration filling her crystalline eyes. He thinks to the final surprise left to reveal to her, and his mouth curls into a more well defined smile. They might be reiterating those traditional vows in the presence of their family members, but those other vows that remain between the pair of them are unmatched.

* * *

Following their relaxing evening among their closest family, both of them make separate excuses to retire for the evening. And just when Robert believes they've successfully evaded all the insinuating gazes, his eyes meet with Rosamund. Her knowing smirk is enough to make him blush from embarrassment, but he hurries out of the room in time. Much to his surprise Cora is not already in her dressing room, but lingering on the first landing of the staircase. She turns to face him once his footsteps reverberate off the walls.

"I thought you'd already be in bed?" He cocks his head to the side curiously, taking the stairs two at a time in great strides.

She smirks back at him, extending both of her hands for him to take. "And I thought you'd come after me sooner."

"It's only been a few minutes," Robert gapes with some amusement in his sky blue gaze.

"Yes but..." She lowers her voice and peeks up at him through her thick lashes, "...it's also been two days since you've shared my bed."

His mouth stays open and round at her bold statement made so openly. Clearing his throat, he tries to regain control of the conversation, "I see."

Cora giggles softly in a manner that provokes him to draw her nearer and lean forward so he can whisper in her ear.

"Well I suppose we must revive our conjugal duties then." Without any precursory warning, Robert slips an arm underneath her upper thigh, sweeping her off her feet and taking his wife in his arms.

"Robert! What..." She cries out of surprise, her arms instinctively wrapping around his neck for support.

"Shhh...we don't want to rouse suspicion." He hushes with an excitement that transpires in his quickened pace towards her room.

She chuckles softly at his words, but then adds more seriously. "Robert, I don't want you to hurt yourself."

He scoffs at this, "Nonsense, you are still light as a feather, my dear. Besides what sort of husband would I be if I couldn't carry my wife to her bed?"

"My husband," She runs her fingers through his hair to gain his attention, "You would still be my husband even if you couldn't manage..."

"Please Cora, I love you dearly for saying so," He adjusts her body in his arms once the reach the door to turn the knob, "but I refuse not to give you the proper wedding night you so deeply deserve." He nudges the door open with his foot, to reveal a room bathed in the soft glow of candlelight.

"Oh Robert," She sighs quietly at the sight of several candles lit on either side of the bed she's occupied since her arrival. There can't be more than seven or eight of them burning brightly through the darkness, but he still believed the absence of the lamps would set a more romantic tone. A tone more reminiscent of the first night they shared as husband and wife.

He gingerly sets Cora down once her kicks the door closed behind him. She turns back to face him, her hands resting on top of his chest. She leans forward and mutters onto his lips, "I suppose you gave Bates and O'Brien the night off?"

The feeling of her mouth teasingly grazing his own is too much for him to bear. He closes the minimal space between them, silencing her with a lengthy kiss. His arms take hold of her waist and after several seconds he releases her mouth, his forehead pressed to her own. "What do you think?" He counters teasingly, chuckling when she smiles in response.

Cora turns from him and moves towards the front of her vanity. She pulls off both of her earrings, carefully placing them in the top of her jewelry box. She then reaches behind her neck to unclasp her necklace, depositing it inside a separate, velvet box. Once she begins to release the pins that hold her coronet in place, he steps up behind her. Wrapping his arms around her waist, Robert plants a string of kisses along the length of her neck.

"Robert," She purrs, clearly relishing in the sensation.

He becomes even more aware of her arousal when small bumps spread across her warming skin. "Might I help you ready for bed, darling?" He whispers, his lips tugging gently at her ear. Another soft exhalation followed by a breathy, "please do," is all the permission he needs to start unfastening the many hooks and buttons that run down her spine. As his fingers nimbly work, he watches her hair loosen from the fasteners hold and tumble down her back into a single braid. Cora gathers it off to one side and unties the ribbon, running her fingers through the dark, wavy tresses. Finishing his work on the back of her dress, he slides the top portion off to the side and places a light kiss at the back of her shoulder. Feeling her moving suddenly, he rests his chin atop her shoulder and peers up at her reflection in the mirror while she seeks to thread her hair back to its braided plait.

"Do you have to?" He implores, their gazes reconnecting in the mirror. "I so love it when you leave it down." He admits, displaying a shy half grin.

She tilts her face back to look into his, smiling softly, "Then that's precisely what I'll do with it this evening."

Robert slips a hand beneath the open space of her dress, curling around her back, and feeling the silky fabric of her undergarment. He kisses her temple, the swell of her cheek, and then blindly finds her lips when she completely turns to face him. He feels her hands at the base of his neck, urging his mouth to press harder against her own. He elicits a muffled moan against her lips, a burning desire erupting in the innermost portion of his body. Teasing her mouth open with his tongue, she exhales in response before popping both buttons on his jacket and helping him shrug out of it.

Suddenly aware they are wearing too many layers; Robert pulls his mouth from hers and takes a few steps back towards her bed. His hands run down the length of her arms, before squeezing her hands. She lifts a brow, suddenly questioning his disconnect until he uncharacteristically kicks off his still tied shoes. Cora grins up at him impishly before she leans forward to tug her heels off and cast them aside to where his lay. She advances towards him, and he stops retreating once the back of his knees come into contact with the bench at the bottom of the bed.

She gradually rises to the balls of her feet, mouth pressing against his in a purposeful kiss. Cora runs her hand over his shoulders, drawing him nearer. His arms automatically wrap around her waist, hands shifting along the coarse fabric of her dress and accidentally brushing to the silky fabric peeking through the back. Her lips open in time with his, his tongue sweeping along the bottom portion of her mouth before gently sucking on it.

He feels her desperation for more contact as her nails dig into his chest, her hands shoving his shoulder straps over both arms and then seeking to hastily remove his cravat. Their lips still fuse together, a series of hot, open mouthed kisses and groans of pleasure ensue while Cora blindly undoes the buttons on his dress shirt. His heart races at the thrill of her disrobing him so readily, the desire of him reciprocating this motion not far behind.

Robert weaves her hair between his fingers, deepening their kisses until they can barely breathe from the close and never ending contact their lips dictate as a necessity. He's enthralled by her taste, drinking in the wine that lingers on her breath from post-dinner rituals. Robert soon becomes aware she's finished the task of freeing the buttons on his shirt as her nails lightly scratch across his bare chest and dive further underneath the fabric.

Cora tilts her face back, his mouth landing at her throat while she blindly reaches for the fastenings on his trousers. Her hand gropes his already hard reaction to these gestures through the fabric and he groans hotly against her neck. She's nearly freed him from the trappings of his breeches, when he takes either side of her face in his hands and forces her to look him in the eye.

She leans forward to kiss him once more, but he holds her back firmly. Thumbs lightly running along her high cheek bones, he offers her a loving smile. He brings her face back to his waiting mouth, but is sure to adorn her forehead, temple, eyelids, nose, and both cheeks with a series of meaningful kisses. Robert then moves his lips across the curve of her neck, his hands falling down to where the fabric of her dress opens near both shoulders. He slowly peels back the fabric as his mouth trails along shoulder, his hot breath causing tiny bumps to arise from the pleasure she receives from his gentle touches. Placing one final kiss at her cheek he looks into her eyes, fluttering open and closed, once his mouth stops.

He languidly pulls the white dress down the length of her body; his hands taking the liberty of running over every curve as he stoops down to fully reveal the silk peach slip adorned with a lacey cut out design just above the bust and below her knees. Her hands twist through his hair, lightly teasing his scalp as his mouth roams back up her body. She trembles when his lips caress the hollow space of her pelvis, the center of her navel and then dip in between her breasts once he reaches full height again.

"Oh Robert," She moans in sheer delight before his mouth silences her once more. Her arms tighten around his shoulders, and he cups her backside firmly before lifting her into his arms again.

"Oh my darling," He whispers into her mouth whenever her legs immediately wrap around his waist, while he carries her off to the bed. Robert carefully sets her down on the bed before discarding his dress shirt and moving to lay beside her.

He tucks a few strands of hair behind her ear, prompting her eyelids to flutter closed with this gesticulation. His fingertips continue drawing invisible patterns along the already exposed skin of her upper body. Just by touching her creamy skin and noticing the combination of intricate lace and silk that hugs and accentuates her curves, he feels his arousal increase. His hand continues down the length of her silk and stocking covered legs, his eyes pausing momentarily to notice the filmy hem line that falls just below her knees. In the absence of forging their mouths together, she peeks up at him curiously, and he immediately feels a twinge of embarrassment that she's recognized his wandering gaze.

Feeling his cheeks flush, he casts his gaze off towards her arm and winds his fingers through hers while leaning on the opposite elbow for support. Soon after, her free hand captures the fullness of his cheek, forcing his eyes to realign with hers. Her quiet smile full of gratitude sets him at ease, and makes his heart melt. He watches her slowly lean her face forward to gently draw his lips into hers. Cora's arms encircle his upper body, taking him back against the mattress with her. He swings his legs in between hers, the bottom portion of her shift rising considerably above modest length. She widens her legs for him and exhales in pleasure when his chest rubs across hers.

Robert's mouth rediscovers her throat before deviating towards the swell of her breasts. She runs her hands across his head, urging him down to the most sensitive places of her body. "Oh my darling," Cora moans louder than ever during this entire endeavor. His hands and mouth alternative between pleasuring the soft skin of her chest, prompting her to beg, "Oh...make love to me. _Please._"

He lifts his gaze to match hers again, seeing the desire written across her face and feeling it radiate in him so fiercely he can hardly think straight. He reaches beneath her slip, grasping the waistband of the rest of her undergarments, slowly removing them from her long, slender legs. Once freed, his palms glide across the top of her thighs until his thumbs reach her inner thighs, rubbing circles along her flushed skin. Her hips jerk up towards the pleasant stimulation, hands twisting the bed covers into closed fists. Robert grins at her reaction, positioning himself in between her legs while he sucks on her neck.

Cora's chest presses against his, her legs curling around his waist in a frantic attempt to unite their bodies. "Oh god, Cora," He growls throatily when he feels her rub against him through his trousers. Robert soon notices his wife's hands tugging on his waistline, and they both seek to discard the final piece of clothing that separates them. He hovers above her, slowly closing the space between their sexes while dropping soft kisses along her lips.

They both exhale against one another's mouths at the contact, lips fervently moving together while Robert sets a steady pace. There's a deliberate purpose for them to reach that pivotal height of personal exhilaration simultaneously. To feel her body react to his movements, and his by her final culmination.

His hand brushes across the length of her arm, before curling around her open palm that rests beside her head. Their fingers intertwine, holding on tightly as their hips continuously rock steadily into one another. Their laboring breaths and grunts of satisfaction fill the already humid air as their skin now slick with perspiration rubs in tandem to create a pleasurable sensation. He feels the insatiable heat of her center seizing hold of him, and wishes to give into the release that beckons so invitingly.

But instead of giving into these needs, he reaches down between them to the part where their bodies meet, urging his wife to find her end before he's prematurely spent. She whimpers at the contact, her chest rising more laboriously while she gasps for air. Watching her react to his touch is so alluring he can hardly stand it. Though somehow he manages to trace several familiar patterns against her damp sex, and Cora cries out his name, her back arching so he fills her even more as he soon spills himself inside of her.

His arms quake slightly, but Robert carefully collapses onto the mattress beside her. Once his breathing returns to normal Robert rolls onto his side to see her resting on her stomach, elbows propping her up. Her midnight tresses cascade down the length of her upper back, her cheeks flushed from their coupling. She truly looks so lovely in this moment, void of any powders of creams that she swears enhance her feminine features. And he decides it's mostly because in this moment she's his Cora. He's the only one privy to this version of her, and that makes her all the more beautiful. Robert scoots closer to her body, places a hand at the natural curve of her spine, and steals another chaste kiss from her.

His head falls against the pillow, and she lazily runs her fingers through his hair again, lightly scratching his scalp. "Well, my dear husband," She tells him sweetly, "I think you've done well readying me for bed."

Turning his face to meet her palm, his lips graze the underside of her hand. "I'm glad you think so, thus far," He replies with a mischievous quality in his voice. "But I'm not quite finished just yet."

"Robert," She lets out a slight giggle throwing back her head, "I am not sure I can allow you to finish me another time."

"Oh I didn't mean _that._" He reassures, but his growing smile suggests his amusement by her misunderstanding._ "_Although," He arches a brow and shoots her a mischievous half smirk, "if you do find you have some strength left, please be sure to let me know. Because I certainly wouldn't refuse another round."

Her soft laughter continues at this and she shakes her head, feigning annoyance. Shifting her body to lay on her side, she retorts smartly. "Perhaps I'll allow it." Cora slings an arm around his waist, bringing her body closer.

"Well I'm glad you'll consider it," He brushes his nose against hers. "But even if you don't, there's something else I have for you."

"Oh?" She brightens at the prospect. "And what's that?"

He carefully extracts his body from hers, and shuffles towards the edge of the bed to where he recalls his coat jacket being deposited several moments ago. Picking up the garment from off the bench, he rifles around in the front pocket to reveal a sheet of folded paper, very similar to one he received just the night before. He moves back across the mattress to where she lounges, now underneath the bed coverings.

Brandishing the piece of paper, he passes it over for her to take. "What's this?" She inquires with a faint smile twitching at the corners of her mouth. Cora sits up straighter, the sheets covering her middle as she remarks with astonishment, "It has my name on it." Her eyes look over at him, and she patiently waits for an explanation.

"That's because," He explains plainly, "those are my vows to you."

Her head falls to one side, a sly grin curving her mouth. "You wrote…you wrote vows for me?"

"What can I say?" He shrugs, brushing her hair behind one shoulder. Lowering his tone, he tells her with the utmost sincerity, "You inspired me."

"I simply told you how I felt," She admits truthfully.

"Well now you can know how I feel," Robert's hand wraps around her, before dropping his lips to her cheek and settling beneath the bed sheets. He leans against the pillows, tucks an arm behind his head, and recalls the words he wrote to her the following night.

_ To my most beautiful and loving wife,_

_Your words nearly summoned me to your dressing room. If only you weren't already sleeping soundly, I would have you in my arms. But I will refrain from disturbing your slumber, despite my burning desire to hold you close to my heart._

_You spoke of being overcome in your love for me. You spoke of being amazed at how much adoration the human heart can hold for another. I couldn't have described my feelings for you in a more eloquent manner than you just did for the both of us. You know I love you so dearly, and appreciate everything that you are. And I promise that I will continue to do so._

_Oh so many wonderful memories we have, my dear. So many moments to revisit in the span of thirty-four years. Have you really been putting up with me for that long? I thank God you have, because my life would have little meaning without you in it. Because like you, I cherish all those finer moments between us that are hidden from the rest of the world. There's nothing I love more than to begin and end each day with you by my side. Because in this ever changing world, I am glad you remain my constant companion. I love the sound of your quiet laughter, particularly when it escapes from behind your pursed lips. It's a look of restrained amusement, I find to be most endearing. I love the way you rise on the front of your feet to steal a kiss from me, especially when I'm grumpy and in need of cheering up. I love the feel of your soft skin against my own, and how your hand fits so easily in mine. I love the way you mutter in your sleep, even though you are convinced I fabricated this trait. I love hearing you speak my name whether it be in ringing tones of pleasure, frustration, or adoration. I love how easily excited you are about nearly everything. I love your determination, particularly when you were insistent to raise our girls with more involvement than we all deemed necessary. They are absolutely wonderful young women now, and I have you to thank for that. I love you because of all these things, and so many more. And I am certain there will be many more things that make me fall even deeper in love with you._

_My heart races with anticipation for tomorrow's event. I try to imagine you walking towards me in that gown, but I know the image in my mind's eye will not do justice to the real vision I know you will be. As we take hands and recite those familiar vows that we've tried so very hard to uphold thus far, there are a few things I wish for you to know. First and foremost, I promise to love you as I always have. I promise to make you laugh more often, and to be more _fun, _so that we might enjoy new and exciting things together. I promise to be a shoulder to lean on when you grow weary of the world. I promise to be there when you need me, and to leave you alone when you don't. I promise to continue to do whatever I can to make you happy. All of these things I promise to you now, and will uphold until the day I die._

_My future is with you and it can only be fruitful with you by my side. I need you, Cora. I would be utterly lost without you. Your presence brightens up even the gloomiest of days. Your kindness inspires me to act more gentile. And your patience reminds me to contemplate my actions instead of reacting irrationally. In truth, you make me a better man. And you make me want to be a better husband._

_Thank you, my dearest one, for agreeing to share your life with me. It means more than you could ever know._

_Yours now and forever,_

_Robert_

He watches her fingertips run slowly across her lips as she reads each line, a smile alighting the rest of her face every now and then. The sound of her soft humming tell him she's found humor where he's intended it. Her thumb twisting the new ring on her left finger around, shows she's seriously considering every word he's written. And finally when she glances over her shoulder, blue eyes sparkling with a filmy liquid and a grateful curl at her mouth.

Placing the note on the table on her side of the bed, she pulls the bed coverings up over her shoulder before curling into his chest. She whispers with quiet sincerity, "Thank you…thank you for doing all of this."

Robert brings his arm around her shoulders, holding her close to him. "And thank you for agreeing to all of it," He returns a kiss at her temple.

Her mouth brushes at his chest before nuzzling her cheek against the warm skin. He lazily toys with the ends of her long hair, inhaling the floral scent that lingers in her dark brown mane. They lay for several moments in silence. The only sounds filling the room being their even breaths and the quiet thumping of their hearts that seek to find a single rhythm.

"Robert?" She intones drowsily, "I'm afraid…I might fall asleep."

"Then you'll fall asleep," He answers softly.

"You won't mind?" She asks again, this time suppressing a mighty yawn he feels move throughout her entire body.

"Holding the woman I love most in my arms?" He relays gently, "There are few things greater in this world." He hears a faraway peal of laughter escape from her that shows she's heard him. Noticing how tired she is he whispers against her forehead, "Sleep well, my dearest one. I'll see you in the morning."

"Mmm…" She mumbles in a voice thickly coated with sleep, "…in the morning."

Her light snores soon permeate the air, and he tries to suppress a laugh when she starts rambling incoherently. Some things would never change. That much was certain. Moments like this where they basked in the afterglow of their love, tucked away from the rest of the world, would exist long after the momentous occasions faded into their past.

Before his lids grow heavy with sleep he glances down at her hair splaying across her back, the soft features of her face twitching intermittently while her mind drifts deeper into a dreamland. He feels fortunate knowing that even after he wakes, his true dream will still be there to greet him for many mornings to come.

* * *

**Well we have finally reached the end of the road my fellow Cobert fans. I hope you weren't all terribly disappointed by how I handled this. I realize it is absolutely massive, and I really did toy with the idea of splitting it up, but decided against it since it seemed more logical to keep the form consistent with the flashbacks at the beginning somehow reflecting the present. I like to believe that I stayed true to these character's as well as the original prompt, which by the way was: _With Mary's wedding coming, Robert remembers the day he proposed to Cora and realizes how love-less the proposal was and decides to ask Cora to marry him again after Mary's wedding celebrations are over, in the privacy of their bedroom. He of course has a new ring to give her. In a few words: Cobert wedding vows renewal. _Based on the prompt, and the nature of these characters, I feel this ending was appropriate and hopefully you greatly enjoyed this fic! It was an absolute joy to write, and I am a bit sad that it's over...but you haven't heard the last of me, I can assure you of that.**

**Thank you to everyone who's ever shown any interest in this, your words of encouragement mean the world to me! Also a special thanks to modernamericangirl for allowing me to write this one, you're a darling and I love you!**

**Also, if you'd like visuals of what the wedding dress/peach slip/new ring look like, I have visuals on my tumblr page under the "holding the hands..." tag.**


End file.
